


Home

by vrvr98zlver



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Don't Judge Me, Family Fluff, Other, Team as Family, everyone misses minchan, minchan comes home, minchan has a surprise for them, platonic, this is NOT SAD I PROMISE, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrvr98zlver/pseuds/vrvr98zlver
Summary: Christmas. It's the day where everyone is happyFor the boys of verivery, that's not the case
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Look who decided to write a short Christmas oneshot??????? :D

Christmas. It’s the day where everyone is happy. But for Verivery, that’s not the case. When Christmas eve came in, they were informed that Minchan won’t be with them to celebrate Christmas and they were more than sad to hear that. Dongheon has been trying his best to cheer up his members when he himself is also down from the news. They’re finally at the dorms, resting as their new veri-ground mv has been already released, rewarding them time to relax

“Guys, I know you’re sad about it but we should be happy because one, Minchan wants us to be happy. Two, it’s Christmas Eve, it’s a happy day” Dongheon tries to assure the members. He knows a small speech won’t cheer them up in an instant but he has something planned. It’s not much but he hopes it’s enough to cheer his friends up. “How about video calling him? Will that make you happy?” Dongheon asked. He got his answer when he saw the others’ expression brightening up just by that. “Let’s call him! Let’s call him!” Kangmin excitedly exclaimed. “I’ll get the phone” Gyehyeon says as he went to get their phone

“Minchan hyung!” Yongseung and Yeonho said excitedly once they got Minchan on video call. Minchan was wearing comfortable clothes and he was lying down on his bed from his home. “Hey guys” Minchan said from the other line. “I’m sorry I won’t be at the dorms for Christmas” Minchan said, feeling bad. “It’s okay, we know you need your rest” Hoyoung reassures the boy slightly younger than him. “Channie hyung, we miss you” Kangmin said with a pout as the rest of the members agreed with the youngest. “Aww guys I miss you too. Just wait a little longer” Minchan said as he smiled

“Will you be here for New Year?” Gyehyeon asked as Minchan hummed in thought. “I’m not sure” He replied, bringing out a frown on Yongseung’s lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll talk with my mom to make sure” Minchan assures as they nodded. “Anyways, I gotta go. I have something important to do” Minchan informs. The boys waved goodbye at Minchan as he waved back and with that, the call ended. Yeonho lets out a sigh and then speaks. “When do you think Minchan hyung will be back?” He says as he heard Dongheon sigh as well. “We’re not sure but we have to wait, just like he said” Dongheon said

~ Timeskip cuz your girl is l a z y ~

Evening finally came and the boys are about to have dinner after hours of preparation. All of them were seated as there was a vacant seat beside Hoyoung. “After hours of preparation we can finally eat” Hoyoung said. “May we have a happy and merry Christmas” Hoyoung adds as the boys cheered

Just before they could dig in, they heard a knock on the door. “I’ll get it” Yongseung said as he got up, rushing to the door. As the boys waited, they heard Yongseung scream. “Minchan hyung!” is what they heard. They immediately got up from their seats and rushed to the front door to see Yongseung hugging Minchan. “You’re home!” Kangmin exclaimed before rushing to hug Minchan. Before Minchan can process everything that’s going on, he found himself in a group hug

“I thought you’re not spending Christmas with us” Gyehyeon said as they break the hug. “It’s a surprise, duh” Minchan replied with sass, playfully rolling his eyes. “Yup he hasn’t changed” Gyehyeon said with the same amount of sass. “Come on let's eat, we still haven’t eaten yet” Hoyoung said as the group nodded, going to their table and sitting on their seats. They ate delicious dinner and obviously have fun with them even more happier now that Minchan is home

Christmas. It’s a day where everyone is happy, even Verivery now that Minchan is finally home


End file.
